In My Head
So I found this cave while walking through the woods a few miles from my house, and thought it would be a good time for a little exploration. I didn't have any kind of gear or whatever for something like this, but I figured the light from my phone would be all I needed, especially since I wasn't planning on going too far in. As I entered, I realized how dark it really was in there. Even with the light from my phone, my vision was limited. It was very narrow as I got further in, and had a turn or curve every couple of feet, making it impossible to get a look at what was ahead of me. The dark was the least of the problem though. The intense silence felt like a weight on my chest, all I could hear was my heart pounding in my chest, and my footsteps making the same pit-pat noise against the damp rock, over, and over, and over.... It was getting overwhelming. I thought of turning back, before I invested anymore of my day into something that was turning out to not be as fun as I thought it would be. I froze in place for a moment, thinking about my next move. Even if I stayed, what was I hoping to see realistically? And how far was I planning on going? That's when I heard a rock roll across the hard ground in the distance. I stopped breathing, and tried to listen for whatever, or whoever had caused the noise. My heart pounded even harder, blocking out the sound of my own thoughts. Another noise broke the silence, a very faint patter against the ground, getting closer. I ran without even processing what was happening, all I knew is I was terrified. I stopped when I couldn't hear the patter anymore, trying to catch my breath and figure out where the hell I was. The passage had forked off several times as I ran, and I didn't know how I was going to get back.... As I was going to start trying to backtrack, my phone's screen dimmed. "Battery Low" Fuck. And that's when I heard the scariest thing I've ever heard in my life. A loud screeching noise filled the air, starting out ear splittingly high pitched, and slowly getting deeper, transforming into a demonic growl. I wanted to run, but with the echo, I couldn't tell what direction that thing was in. And that brings me to where I am now. I'm writing this on my phone, with what little battery I have left. I had to turn the screen down to the point that seeing more than 4 inches in front of me seems impossible. I keep hearing that thing in the dark...it's running around the chamber that I'm in, it's steps keep echoing around, and now it's making almost like a sharp, quick, raspy grunting noise. Every now and then I swear I feel something right next to me, almost like it's over my shoulder...I'll feel something brush against my hair but nothing's there...maybe I'm just going crazy down here. I keep getting scary images in my head, probably from a fear filled imagination, of ghastly creatures. I'm going to put my phone on standby for a few moments, to try to preserve my precious battery life, and maybe my sanity... --------------- I hid in a small cubby-like hole in the wall of one of the passages, something had touched my shoulder, and then stroked my hand. When not writing, I'm sitting in the dark, hoping my phone doesn't die. I'm going to start trying to find a way out of here, I can hear a stream, so that might lead to a way out... --------------- rnning away now,,it chasng me./ big, noo eyds.fasr,vry fast. shrap teth no lps. in my hed --------------- This was discovered in a word file on a phone, found in a remote cave in Oregon. A person was also found nearby, mumbling to himself. His eyes were missing, believed to be self inflicted, and his teeth were filed to points. There were chunks of his lip, and a piece of his cheek missing, also believed to be self inflicted. All police could get out of him is "He's in my head," which he repeats over and over. It's believed he suffered a psychotic break, due to getting lost in an enclosed environment, which was limiting several senses. There's a short video he took on his phone at one point, showing the eyes of what looks to be some sort of cave dwelling animal in the dark, walking back and forth, as if stalking him. Written by LetsScreamTogether Category:Creepypasta Category:Horror Category:Original Story Category:Creepypastas